Because I Met You
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: Mischievous Xingese boy, Huo, somehow found himself wrapped up in an organization to infiltrate Amestris. Accepting the mission, he becomes a spy now called Roy Mustang. He thought that everything would go perfectly to plan until he met Hawkeye. Royai
1. Chapter 1

"Do you accept this mission?" a dark voice asked quietly. He was in his mid-thirties, jet black hair long enough to be tied in a pony tail and dark brown eyes. The man wore a midnight black suit with a crimson red tie. A thick mustache seemed too had taken its place right above his upper lip.

Next to him, another young man in his teens stood, facing the opposite direction. He looked fairly casual compared to the more serious and older man. He wore a lose orange tunic and sweat pants rolled up to his knees. His hair was messy but seemed neat as the clouds above drizzled overhead. Onyx eyes gleaming, his lip rolled into a smirk. "Sure thing boss, anything that'll get me outta this dump. It's borin' here ya' know what I mean?"

The older man tightened his grip on the brief case he was holding. "Follow me then," he simply stated while nodding to the younger boy. Without another word, he began advancing to his desired location.

Following, the boy began prancing peeking around the older man like a little child. He was grinning like an idiot as he did so. "So where're we goin' chief?" he asked.

Abruptly, the man stopped. "Silence child," he hissed in annoyance.

Despite his utter annoyance, he realized that nothing would stop the child until he answered so his kept his mouth shut until they had reached a long and narrow alley. By this time, the rain had thickened and it was visibly hard to see anyone farther than a five feet radius. "Stay close, it's harder to see now that it is dark."

Obediently, the young man pressed as close as he could to the elder. It was silent for the four minutes they walked through the alley way other than the pitter patter of the rain.

_Rrrsht!_

_Sshoolshh!_

_Rsholsh!_

_Splash!_

_Szzz…._

"Dude, the heck was that?" the boy asked. He looked up and bumped into his guide who had stopped. "Hey, chief! What's up, man?"

A hint of fear radiated from the man and the boy could sense his urgency. "We must go! Quickly!"

Together, they started running faster and faster through the alley way. Slowly, the young man began losing energy and slowed down. Yet, the older one in front of his seemed to not even break a sweat.

_Shooshh!_

_Sppashh!_

Fear pulsed through the boy and he began running faster again. In the distance, he saw that the old man had stopped. He was leaning against the wall breathing heavily. The brief case was pressed tightly against his chest. "Huo," he hissed glaring at him. "Take the brief case and run. Don't let them take it from you. Defend it with your life and run. There's a door at the end of this alley. If they ask you for the pass code, you know what it is. Take this and RUN!"

Gulping, the teen called Huo, nodded, grabbed the suit case, and ran. He ran faster and faster. His heart pounded. Huo splashed through the puddles running from some unknown force he didn't know about. Whispers pulsed through his ears but… perhaps that was just his imagination.

Ahead of him, was a bright light. Normally, you wouldn't run to it, but obeying the now collapsed man, Huo ran towards to it. With a great big leap, he ended up in front of a large metal door. Fear took over him as he started banging on the door, calling out to let him in.

A slot on the door opened. Huo looked up at it and saw hazel brown eyes peering down at him. "Password?"

He panicked, the old man had told him that he would know what the password was but he didn't! What was it? There were millions of words and combinations he could say. How was he supposed to know what those were?

"Uh… uh… I dunno what it is! The chief sent me here! C'mon man! Let me in! There's some guy out there and he's tryin' to get this brief case!" Huo exclaimed banging on the door once more.

Once again, the person as the other side of the door repeated, "Password."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FRICKIN' PASSWORD IS MAN!" Huo screamed.

_Sppllaash!_

_RRSssht!_

_Ssshhlllssshh…_

_Ssspllohsshh!_

The unknown enemy was getting closer. Huo knew. Now he was getting desperate. He had to figure out the password!

"Password," came the reply.

Huo was still panicking. "PASSWORD!" he yelled.

Instantly, the door opened quickly letting in the light. He lost his balance but just before he hit the floor, strong arms picked the boy up and carried him away.

When he was put on a chair, Huo saw his "savior." He was very… as you can say, large, long brown hair. Cigarette in mouth, large bre-

"DUDE! YOU'RE NOT A DUDE!" Huo exclaimed backing up in his chair and pointing to the woman in shock.

The woman snorted. "The name's Madame Christmas, kid. Chris Mustang to you."

Huo open his mouth to say something, but closed it when he saw a darkly cloaked figure with a cat-mask walked in the room.

"Enough, Mustang," the voice was even lower than the old man's. The person took of their mask to reveal a woman.

"DUDE! _YOU'RE_ NOT A DUDE!" Huo exclaimed once more, repeating the process as with Chris Mustang.

The woman smirked. "That's not my true voice, Huo," she said in a MUCH higher voice.

Disregarding how the lady used a low voice, Huo became suspicious. "How do you know my name?" he asked cautiously.

"We know everything about you," the lady replied.

"Stalker moreover," Huo snorted.

"You don't understand. We are the Xing Infiltration Corporation. X.I.C. for short. Since you were very young, we have been watching you. You're very important to our cause and we need you know for a very important mission."

"Stalker!"

"Huo."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Er… ok."

"There seems to be something going on in Amestris that may involve all the surrounding countries. That's where you need to be. You are going to go to Amestris, join their military, become Fuhrer and find out everything you know."

Huo was puzzled. "….Why? I mean like, how am I gonna join the military? I'm Xingese, everyone can tell."

"For the next few months, you will be trained about everything in Amestris by Madame Christmas. She will be your new mother."

"EWWWW! THAT fat lady!" Huo protested.

Chris Mustang glared at her new "son." "Someone needs a spankin'."

Well, let's just say that Huo was now scarred.

When his whimpering ceased, the lady continued. "Your name will be Roy. Roy Mustang. Once your training is over, you will find Berthold Hawkeye and be apprenticed by him. Understood?"

"Yea, yea. Train with the fatso, go to Amestris, train with Hawkeye, join military, become Fuhrer. Whatev," Huo repeated.

Once again, Huo was spanked by the merciless Chris Mustang.

"Lesson 1! You will BE a gentleman!" she ordered.

"Excuse me?" Huo yelped. "No way am I gonna change because you saids so!"

Chris groaned. "Never mind. Lesson 1. FIX YOUR WORDING."

"WHAAA? I ain't gonna change the way I speak!"

"Too bad! You better change or I'll hammer it into you!"

"NO!"

Literally, Chris grabbed a hammer and threatened the boy with it. "Now, Roy. Are we going to do this the hard way? Or the easy way?"

Huo, now Roy, gulped. With this lady, he was in for a first-class ticket to hell.

**XXX**

**OwlCookies: well? How was it? Interesting? Boring? I thought it was a pretty cool plot. This is going to have royai so the later parts will be pretty interesting. So.. er… bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

He pressed himself against the wall of a very large building. It was a beautiful sunset that could be seen almost everywhere in Xing. But Roy Mustang, now 13, wasn't here for the sunset, he was on a mission. It was getting very tedious now. Even so, he knew it was for his own good. To not get caught and to prepare him for his biggest mission of his life, the infiltrate the Amestrian army.

_"Did they gather any evidence on the project?" _

_"No sir, they've tried almost everything they could, sir."_

_"2nd Lieutenant Wills?"_

_"Y-Yes sir?"_

_"Do you have a feeling someone's-"_

A bead of sweat rolled down Roy's forehead. Had they spotted him? Did they know he was there? His heart thudded inside his chest and he wouldn't be surprised if the two military men heard it.

_The blond man shook his head. "No, nevermind. I must be imagining things."_

_"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Wills asked in a salute._

_"Permission granted lieutenant."_

_"Why have we been assigned to patrol around Xing, sir?"_

_Colonel Hakuro, the other soldier and Wills commanding officer, glanced around quickly to see if anyone was within ear shot. "Fuhrer Bradley didn't let on much, but he assumes that Xing may be plotting against us."_

_Wills jumped up in shock. "B-But aren't we in Xing right now?"_

_"Don't be dumb soldier! Of course we are! We're just here to patrol, like Bradley told us too. So get your act together and pretend nothing happened!" Hakuro snapped._

_His subordinate snapped to an immediate salute. "Yessir!"_

Roy pressed himself even closer to the wall he was leaning against as the two Amestrian soldiers walked by him. He sighed in relief once they were out of sight.

"Man, that was a close one!" he murmured to himself. "I better tell the [I]ladies[I] what they talked about..."

Stealth-like and sneaky, he crept back to the headquaters, stealing an apple on the way.

Roy knocked on the door in the alley while munching on the apple.

"Password?" the pair of eyes on the other end asked.

He rolled his eyes. With a mouth full, he replied, "Rigjt back atcha, chief." Well, at least he tried to say that.

The door opened to an annoyed looking person with a darth vader-like outfit. "You're supposed to say the stupid password, boy," Darth Vader hissed.

"Geez sorry, Vader! What? Did Luke Skywalker kill you already?" Roy rolled his eyes, walking away.

A hand was placed on his head forcing the boy to stop. The other hand attached to that body, removed the mask. "Look Roy, we can easily just drop you off on the streets and report your thievary to the king. I except more respect from you if you want to stay," Darth Vader threatened in a much higher voice.

Roy rolled his eyes once more. "Fine... chief."

Humor them flashed in the womans eyes. "Or... we can get Madame Christmas to join the party..." she grinned like a snake.

Gasping in shock and horror all together, Roy shrunk back in fear. "N-NO! I'M OK!"

"Good. Now that we understand each others terms, I want you to test out these communication chips. We're almost done with you here, boy. Be glad."

Roy tugged on his shirt collar. "Er... ok... so what do you want me to do?"

"Madame Christmas is giving you another lesson through-"

"Wait... I have a question... What the heck is your name?"

The lady face palmed. "For now, you can call me Leader."

"Er... right..." Roy sweatdropped.

"As I was saying," Leader continued. She pulled out a injection needle. "Inside this is a communication chip. When we inject this in your ear, we'll be able to communicate without being noticed."

"Uhm... ok... but can you please tell Madams to not scream at me..." Roy thought about their previous lessons.

Leader sighed. "Fine. Now let me inject this..."

Once Roy approved, Leader stabbed the needle painfully behind his ear, injected the fluid, and pulled it out in one swift movement.

"OUCH! HEY! THAT HURT A LOT! MY EARS THROBBING NOW!" Roy complained.

"Shut up!" The voice didn't belong to Leader's. Roy realized it with Madame Christmas'.

"S-Sorry!" Roy apologized.

"Ive hammered everything about Amestris into your head these last few months. Now I need to fix your personality! Did Darth Vader lecture you about respect yet?" Chris asked.

Roy snickered. "Hah. She called her Darth Vader."

"Well?" she asked.

"Uhm... y-ye," he replied.

"Good. Now go into the next room. I'm in there."

Roy walked to the next room and saw Madams Christmas there looking extremely ugly.

"Y-You look l-lovely today, Madame," Roy managed to compliment with a twitching brow. It was barely noticeable.

"Ok. Screw you. That was good. I think you're ready."

"May I please be excused?" Roy asked nervously. "I need to speak to Leader."

"Ugh sure. Fine." Chris waved him off.

Quickly, Roy went back to Leader.

"I forgot to tell you something," he said. "Before I got here, I heard these two Amestrian soldiers talking."

Leader raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Colonel Hakuro and Lieutenant Wills. They suspect Xing is plotting something against Amestris," Roy explained.

"OK. SPILL IT. WHO SPILLED THE BEANS?" Leader barked, glaring at the other agents.

Nervously, they all shook their heads.

"They also said something about Bradley. And how they were here to patrol around."

"Did they see you?"

Roy shook his head.

"Good boy. That's good. But I guess you'll have to stay here a bit longer for more training."

On the inside, Roy was complaining but strained himself to show no sign of it.

"HAH! Just kidding!" Leader patted his head. "You'll do good kid. Don't sweat it."

Roy sweatdropped anyways. Sometimes, he thought Darth Vader had some major mood swing problems.  
><strong>XXXX<strong>

**OwlCookies: im so sry for not updating anything :( but heres chapter 2!**


End file.
